Even then
by ZoieFan
Summary: Slightly AU but still fae. Bo's former lover is still hopelessly in love with her but has to deal with Bo choosing her one true mate. Will it be doccubus, valkubus or dybo in the end? One shot.


The figure stood quietly behind the tree, hidden in the shadows away from the orange light emanating from the street lamp, watching. Just watching through the glass windows half covered by the long drapes partially showing the outside world what was going on inside the two storey house. The hidden blonde was quietly observing the succubus and her chosen mate. It was a secret to everyone who knew the hooded blonde. Just another night of keeping watch, making sure everything was okay. It was one of the things that the blonde swore to do. Protect the unaligned succubus no matter the cost. Even if it involves matters of the heart, the hooded figure would put the safety of the succubus first before anything else. Even if it means a nightly watch and no more overly late night drinks at the Dal.

The blonde stood there taking in the beauty of the succubus. The long dark brown tresses, the silky smooth skin, the dimple that made its appearance whenever her lips would curve into a smile. How she seemed to light up every time her chosen mate was around her. How the simplest of touches would melt the insides of the Blood King's granddaughter whose heart once belonged to the hidden one. How happy she seemed to be with her soul mate.

_"Soul mate" she said._ _She called her, her soul mate. Not me.. Not me who stood by her all those years as she fed from a different person every night because I wasn't enough for her. I. Wasn't. Enough. For. Her. I gave her all of me. My heart, my body, my soul was hers. No, she never used the term on me when we were together. I was hers but she was never truly mine._

"Stop it!" short breaths of the succubus' voice could be heard between her laughter and her giggles. The hidden blonde peered closer. The succubus was currently in a tickle war with her lover. Laughing and giggling on the couch in front of the TV that neither one was paying attention to.

_She said she was drawn to her mate like a moth to a flame. Like I was to her. Like so many others before me and after me, both fae and human to her. Everybody was drawn to her because she's the succubus. Because it's in her DNA to attract them. They couldn't stop it even if they wanted to. I sure as hell couldn't. But with me, somehow it was different. I wanted more than her body. I craved her heart, her soul. I longed to be her everything as she was to me._

_I thought I had it once but it was never meant to be. But I am and forever will be hers. Even when she told me that she didn't need me anymore. Even when she broke my heart the day she told me she was leaving me; her make up running down her face. Even when she told me that she no longer loved me. Even then, I loved her. _

_"My granddaughter needs protection. She is too stubborn to pick a side and there is only so much that I can do as the Blood King," the old fae once told me. True, she was one of the most stubborn person, fae or human whom I have ever met. But that stubbornness is also one of her most endearing qualities. She stood tall and refused to bend to the notion of the ancient fae laws that humans are beneath the fae. A young rebel with a cause, with a soft spot for humans. To unite both humans and fae. To get the fae to see the humans not as slaves but as their equals. Sure, she's young in fae years but she has a certain quality in her that exudes maturity. Was it just idealistic dreams of a brave but naïve little girl or was it something more? There's just something about her that I cannot run away from no matter how hard I try. I still keep pictures of her and I in my phone. I look at them whenever I feel lonely and remember the good times that we had, the laughter that we shared._

The blonde grimaced as Bo leaned in to her lover's embrace with a quiet and contented smile on her face. It hurts to hear the love of your life tell you that they no longer feel for you what you feel for them. It hurts even more to see them in the arms of another day in and day out. But even then, the feelings of love and adoration of the hidden blonde for the succubus stay true.

_I remember when she used to lean into my touch that way. When we would just cuddle on the couch after watching some horror movie that Kenzi had picked out at the video store. It was one of those things that we did that made me feel like I had a family of my own. A real family that loved me as much as I loved them. It all seems so long ago now. I thought I made her as happy as she did me, but I guess I was only imagining those things in my head. She seems so much happier now than she ever did with me. Was I really too blind to see it? Did Kenzi see it, too? Did everyone see it but me?_

The hooded blonde sighed and took a step back. The blonde turned ready to leave the succubus and her mate alone; their two children sleeping upstairs.

With one last look at the brunette in the window, the hidden figure smiled a tight smile as the succubus and her lover switched off the lights and drew the curtains in the living room and then slowly made their way upstairs. They would meet tomorrow as they do every day or every other day. And for each time that they meet, the hidden blonde would have to hold it in and keep hidden the love that is always there solely for the succubus as the hidden one pretends that it's okay that they're just friends now.

_I will always love and protect you, Bo. Even when this life of mine comes to an end, I can only hope that we will be reunited in the next one because I will love you even then. _

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

A/n: Hope it didn't suck so bad. Sorry if it did. A song or rather a few songs were stuck in my head and I had to get this story out. I'd love to hear who you think the hidden blonde and Bo's mate are and I always welcome constructive criticism. Never too old to learn. Cheers!


End file.
